


Serpent With A Flowering Face

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Burning Eyes [3]
Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: During Canon, Human Sacrifice, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Murder, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: "When you know what a man wants you know who he is, and how to move him." ~George R.R. Martin, A Storm of Swords (A Song of Ice and Fire, #3)





	Serpent With A Flowering Face

The lights on the bar were dim that night as Endurph swirled his wine in his glass and the bartender wiped mugs with a white cloth. The wine tasted somewhat sour as he sipped the drink that was supposed to make him drunk. If he'd had the same biology as the Earthlings did, he would've probably gotten tipsy considering the amount he'd consumed. But Exif bodies were resistant to their alcohol so he didn't have to worry about his health. He was disappointed really (not in his health, just the liquor). The Earth was millions of years old, yet its inhabitants couldn't improve their wine which was also an old drink on the planet. "You know my dad was on the landing ship that blew up earlier today," the bartender murmured, surprising him a little. He hadn't spoken that much after he'd delivered his drink for him. _It was a necessary sacrifice._ Endurph blinked sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Yeah well, what more could I lose?"

"Your faith."

"Faith," the bartender scoffed, putting another mug he'd cleaned into a cabinet behind him. "What good has faith done for us? Everyone keeps dying and we haven't found a planet to live on. We've been in space for twenty years and found nothing. Because of Godzilla, we lost our dignity and only home we've ever known." _You never had any dignity in the first place._ Endurph took a sip of his wine as he listened to the Earthling talk. "We're better off going back home and seeing if we can kill that thing." He lowered the glass. That wasn't a bad idea. If he could convince the committee to send soldiers to Earth and provoke Godzilla...

"And if that doesn't work? What will we do then?" There was silence for a short while.

"I'd rather die on Earth where I can have a proper burial than here." He finished his drink and pushed the glass towards the bartender as Mori walked towards them.

"Evening, Admiral," he greeted.

"Lieutenant, I would like a word with you," Mori said, frowning at him. Endurph calmly followed him to a small room where they wouldn't be disturbed. "How did the landing ship blow up?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me such a question?"

"I'm just making sure."

"Do you not trust me enough after all these years? Have I not been faithful in aiding you on our quest?" He put on a somewhat hurt expression, taking a step back. Mori's frown faltered a little. _Earthlings are so easy to manipulate._

"That's not-- I do trust you. It's just that there was nothing wrong with the landing ship before it left."

"Technology isn't one hundred percent predictable. You should know that, like people, it malfunctions when you need it to work the most." Endurph stared out the window. "Besides, God let them die for a reason." Before the Earthling could speak, he continued, "Everything happens for a reason. We may not know why at the moment, but in time we will." To be more sympathetic and sentimental, he added, "The volunteers will be remembered for their bravery."

"Yes, of course," Mori muttered with a slow nod. Endurph smiled slightly. _Good. Stay blind and we won't have any problems._ He left the room knowing that the Earthling would believe him. He'd make sure of it.


End file.
